


小练笔系列 02家中有猫 佐鸣

by Nineteen19



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 一方猫妖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19





	小练笔系列 02家中有猫 佐鸣

《小练笔系列》佐鸣_02家中有猫  
牙送了鸣人一只猫。  
本来是想给猫婆婆养的，送去给婆婆一看就被拒绝了，连个理由都没有。赤丸一副有我没它有它没我的样子让牙不得不抛弃这个看起来很虚弱却依旧眼神强硬的小家伙。  
送给鸣人吧。  
想了身边一圈人最后还是决定了鸣人。牙当着赤丸的面将猫放在鸣人怀里。鸣人犹豫了一会儿将它收下悉心照料。  
【当初真是鬼迷心窍自己吃不饱还要养这么个麻烦的妖怪。】  
愤愤地将小鱼干丢到沙发上那个打死都不愿意穿衣服只是堪堪披了条毯子的人的旁边。  
“就不能把衣服穿上吗？”想到上次送快递的小哥儿惊恐的眼神鸣人不抱希望地开口，“我不想被别人当变态啊我的祖宗。”  
佐助拿起小鱼干闻了闻慢条斯理地放进嘴里，秉持着不吃完不说话的原则，眼神却大爷一样眯着看鸣人。  
“晚上吃好饭跟着我出去走走。”佐助伸了个懒腰，没等鸣人回答就恢复了本来的样子，从毯子里钻出来抖了抖身子，趴在沙发上打起盹儿。  
“我下午有课要去学校，晚饭你要自己解决。”  
【什么跟着，明明就是遛你。】敢怒不敢言的鸣人又愤愤地丢了一个小鱼干，这次正中红心，打在黑猫头上又弹出去落在一旁。  
鸣人惶恐地看向佐助，然而当事人却一点反应都没有。尽管觉得反常鸣人还是扭过头继续吃饭，然而刚一低头眼前就一黑，接着就看见饭碗飞了起来狠狠地拍在自己脸上。  
Σ( ° △ °)︴  
紧接着就觉得脖根到同方向的锁骨一痛。  
Σ( ° △ °||||)︴  
等碗掉下来的时候鸣人看见一旁的黑猫傲慢的舔着自己的爪子。  
“你这小混蛋！”  
鸣人大叫一声一把抱住佐助把脸上的饭和咖喱蹭了佐助一身，佐助毫不犹豫地向鸣人的脸上挥爪。等这场战争结束的时候一人一猫两败俱伤，最后鸣人还饿着肚子将两人洗干净。  
（||||´_>`||||）  
当天下午鸣人顶着一脸的抓痕去办公室做上课准备的时候被牙嘲笑了好久。  
⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙⊙  
“鸣人老师，有人找你。”  
鸣人停下算着刚布置的题的手，听到门口男生的声音下意识地看向门口，刚一抬头就吓了一跳。佐助穿得人摸人样地从门口走进来，脸色不好地直勾勾地盯着他。  
【我去？居然穿衣服了！】  
当然鸣人肯定不会这么说，毕竟出来露脸不能啥都给人看，如果真问了可能还会被多挠几道出来。  
然而诸多疑问还没出口就被人拉住了手臂。  
“诶诶？等等等等，去哪儿？”  
比平时更低沉的声音压抑着什么：“办公室。”  
“哈？办公室？”鸣人压低嗓子，“我这儿上课呢！”  
佐助不再和他多说一句只是拉着他往外走，手上的力道不似平时打闹也没个准，抓得他生疼，根本挣不开。班上的同学一脸懵逼，几个女生很不注意重点——自己老师被抓走了，一脸猥琐地盯着他们，口型明显“好帅啊！”  
“额，你们先上自习！2班班长维持一下……”探头想嘱咐几句，还没说完就被拉走了。  
【啊啊啊！！！】鸣人在内心哀嚎，【当着自己学生的面被无情拖走，以后我这老脸往哪儿搁……】  
被拖进电梯那一刻鸣人就有一种很不好的预感，果然在电梯门关上，自己被按在电梯壁上的时候预感灵验了。  
温热的气息喷洒在鸣人胸前，脖颈一阵湿热，被舔舐的感觉让他汗毛直竖，他拉开两人的距离，贴在脖颈的温度消失，他捂住被啃咬的地方有些气结：“这可是电梯！”  
重点错了，不过佐助并没有给他说出重点的机会。  
“现在在上课，不会有人的。我刚刚来的时候看了，电梯里没有摄像头。”  
…………  
想针对这些话提出异议却无法反驳，想说这是些什么歪理嘴就被堵上了，口中立马就散开一股粘稠的甜味。  
【又偷吃我的巧克力！】  
没等鸣人反应，舌根就被挑起，对方的舌尖滑过舌下，在他的舌尖打了个旋儿就刮着他的口腔，在口腔里探索着舔弄，一点点地夺走空气。  
“嗯……”  
想推开佐助却被束着腰的手死死抱着，撩开了衣摆伸到里面，在腰上抚摸揉捏。  
湿吻移到一旁，在上午脸上被划出的伤痕上舔着，血印渐渐消退，露出脸上本来有的猫须胎记。手顺着脊背的曲线不紧不慢地向上，在背上划出一条血印。  
“滴。”（穴深卡）  
佐助咂了咂嘴，抓起鸣人就往办公室去。  
一打开门，里面一个人也没有，凭着鸣人的记忆，这时候办公室里应该有牙在才对。  
看着佐助将乱七八糟的东西扫到一旁，抓起自己按在办公桌上，背后一阵吃痛，抬眼瞪了这混蛋一眼，却见佐助盯着自己，眼里充斥着欲望。  
伸手摸了摸佐助的下身，再考虑之前一改平时高冷反而性急地弄伤自己，鸣人立马反应过来，有些汗颜：“发情期到了？”  
黑眸眯起，嘴角也止不住愉悦勾起：“不然呢。”  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
鸣人死死抓着佐助的手，感受着肉刃在自己身体里进进出出，穴口有些胀痛，更多的是快速摩擦带去的热和快感，鸣人抵死抓着佐助的手臂，都将佐助的手臂抓出血痕，右手被抓着按在办公桌上，右腿侧挂在佐助的手窝间，凸起的小腿肌紧绷着，腿跟着身上人的是动作而摇晃着，被提高了按在办公室上的身体使鸣人不得不将离地的左腿环上佐助的腰以免桌子边缘抵痛自己的腰。  
整个人被按成一个似是不断迎合的姿势。  
“嗯啊……佐助——呜……”  
身体一个激灵，双腿死死绷紧，整个背都几乎离开了办公桌。  
“啊啊——！”  
佐助双手撑在鸣人两边，笑道：“反应真好啊。”  
本来在上课被抓过来做这种劳心劳力的事，还被这么羞辱，愤愤然顺着手臂曲线向上，抓住佐助的肩膀，泄愤似的一抓。  
“嘶—”身上人动作一滞，借着更加狠厉地撞进鸣人的身体。  
“等等……啊！啊！等……呜——！”  
手指扣着佐助的肩膀，被佐助压着的手此时也紧握成拳。  
每次撞击都精准的挤压过前列腺，本就因为吞吐着一个不断进出的大家伙而又酸又涨，但此刻确实快感大于酸胀。全身的细胞都因为不断的刺激而欢愉起来。相较于几乎飘散的意识，身体却叫嚣着“更多。”  
像是要回应更多似的，鸣人在模糊中感觉到自己体内变得更加湿润。  
“啊啊！唔……啊！——”  
或许是抽插的速度过快，被肉刃带出的肠液和精液在穴口打了沫翻了泡。鸣人被这猛烈的撞击弄得只能张着嘴吸气，偶尔露些哼哼唧唧的呻吟。  
可能是在办公室做让鸣人有些羞耻，眼泪总是向上涌，迷了眼睛，反着光。  
佐助瞧鸣人这可怜见的样子急急停了动作，原本撑着桌子的手抬起鸣人的下巴，便吻下去。唇舌交缠，交合程度不亚于下半身。  
鸣人却因这份突如其来的温柔憋的不行，推开佐助，咬着牙：“别停……我……我要射……”  
几乎是话说完的同时，猛烈的抽插又重新开始。  
鸣人全身像被火烤一般，脊骨一阵阵发麻，后穴和分身的双重攻击让他不住地呻吟，甚至渐渐带上了哭腔，穴口都不能以自己的意愿收缩。  
“嗯……！啊！！佐助——！”  
尾椎一阵酸胀，小腹一紧，穴口下意识的收缩，呻吟趋于高昂，手指死死掐着佐助的肩膀，指尖泛白。  
穴口的紧绷绞得佐助皱眉，又痛又爽，他加快速度，在鸣人身体里达到高潮。  
鸣人喘着气，无力的躺在办公桌上。  
【自己都做了什么……以后该怎么对着这张桌子办公……】  
“你不会觉得这样就结束了吧？”  
后穴里的粗壮又重振雄风。  
鸣人开始担心明天的自己。  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
胸口贴着已经被自己后背捂暖的地方，肚子上的精液和滴落在桌子上的两个人的液体混在一起，后穴的饱胀和过度摩擦的钝痛被身体里一波一波的快感覆灭。后背的抓痕被舔舐着，刺痛变成麻痒，伤口估计也慢慢愈合着。毛绒的尾巴代替双手缠着自己的分身，有一搭没一搭的撸动着，这点摩擦对于早已浸在热水般快感里的身体来说除了渴求更多之外并没有别的用处。  
鸣人咬了咬下唇，自己覆上套弄起来。  
“哼。”  
佐助轻笑一声，将鸣人拉起来，转而自己半坐在桌子上，让鸣人坐在自己腿上，手在半空转过一个弧度，靠在一旁的穿衣镜像被人提起来一样画了小半圈立在两人面前。  
“抬头。”  
鸣人意识模糊地抬起头，穿衣镜里的景象让突然被抱起来而下意识挣扎着想逃离的鸣人愣住了。  
一手撑着桌子，一手握着自己的肉茎，面色潮红地靠在佐助身上的自己不着一缕，吻痕断断续续从脖颈延续到小腹，大腿内侧也稀稀落落印了几个，半隐在留在大腿上的两人的液体后。身后人却穿戴的整整齐齐，似乎还留有余裕地亲吻着自己的后脖颈。要命的是大腿后时隐时现的肉棒，后穴里的感觉加上视觉的冲击让鸣人有些不知所措，身体却给出了最直接的反应，死死地吸着佐助逼得他差点缴械。  
“啊！……”后穴突然的刺痛让鸣人无暇再顾及眼前，“佐助！”  
身后人吸了口气，抓住鸣人的腰上下摆动起来。倒刺也如来的时候一样快速地消失了，剩下的只有卷土重来的快感。  
“好好看着，鸣人。”  
“呜——哈……佐助……”  
下巴被身后人擒住，清清楚楚地看着镜子里上演着令人脸红的场景。  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
上一次佐助发情期自己两天没有下床，所以这次睁眼鸣人有种“完了”的感觉。  
“宇智波佐助！！！！”  
被叫到的人慢慢从客厅踱过来：“帮你请了三天的假，你那天翘掉的课犬冢帮你上了。”  
鸣人再一次气结。  
他觉得他自己以后再也不能直视小樱和井野因为自己办公室放不下而搬到他们这里的那个穿衣镜了。  
这个变态的猫妖啊啊啊啊！！！


End file.
